Caroline Aranha
Caroline Aranha is a veterinarian working with primates at the San Francisco Zoo infirmary and the human deuteragonist in 2011 film "Rise of the Planet of the Apes". She is also the girlfriend of Will Rodman, the adoptive human mother of Caesar. the adoptive human grandmother of Caesar's two sons, Blue Eyes and Cornelius as well as the adoptive mother-in-law of Caesar's wife, Cornelia. She and Will were presumably a part of "ground zero" of the virus outbreak which resulted in both their presumed deaths. Biography Rise of the Planet of the Apes Caroline's first appearance comes when Will takes Caesar to the zoo after he is injured by their vile neighbor. She patches him up and takes an immediate liking to him while the ape takes a liking to her as well. Caroline is shown impressed that Will taught Caesar sign language and is moved by their bond. She agrees to go on a date with Will after Caesar convinces Will (through sign) to ask her out for dinner. Later, she visits the Rodmans and Caesar at the house and talks with Will about Caesar as she admires the things he's done to the ape's room. She tells him that she loves chimpanzees and that's also afraid of them but believes that it is appropriate to be. She then suggests that Caesar could do with some open space as one day he'll grow into large ferocious animal. The family heads to the Muir Woods Park while there she sees Caesar extending his hand to will who is confused at the gesture. Caroline explains that is how apes subjugate themselves to those they view as dominant after helping will with they watch Caesar climb through the trees of the forest to happy to be somewhere comfortable. Five years later, Caroline is a member of the family and is dating Will very much in love with him. She has openly accepted Caesar as her son who in turn sees her as an adoptive mother. When Caesar begins questioning his identity, Will takes him and Caroline to Gen-Sys Laboratories and explains how Caesar came to be in his care. Caroline, shocked by this, suggests they go home. Back at the house, Caroline demands that Will tell her the full truth about Caesar in which he does with great reluctance. She tells him she understands that it's hard for him to admit the truth but it is not something that he can control and acts as his voice of reason. After Caesar's attack on the neighbor, Caroline and Will accompany him to the San Bruno Primate Shelter. Caesar, who doesn't want to go inside, Caroline reassures him that they're going to go inside and see what it's like and offers him her hand, which reassures him that he has her support. Caroline finds its difficult to leave Caesar behind but forces herself to leave with Will in tow. Not long after Caesar has been locked up, Charles dies and Caroline attends his funeral with Will. Back at the house, she watches as Will goes through his father's things and finds a photo of himself and a young Caesar wedged in Charles' copy of Julius Caesar. Seeing his saddened expression, she takes his hand and reminds him that things aren't meant to be changed and that he must accept it. The morning after Caesar has broken into the house and steals the ALZ-113, Will calls up to her, asking if she's been up to Caesar's room. Will then calls the shelter only to get no reply. Arriving at the shelter, the couple shocked to find the shelter completely empty. While Will investigates Dodge's body, Caroline finds Rodney locked in the cage. The terrified man tells the couple that he heard Caesar speak. The couple watch security footage of Caesar's accidental slaughter of Dodge before Will pieces together where the apes are heading. At the car, she asks what he knows only for Will to reply, "I know where they're heading". They race towards the forest only to get stuck on the bridge where Caesar has ordered a full scale attack. Allowing Will to follow their son, Caroline kisses him and tells him to be careful before she attempts to climb a barrier only to get pulled back by a policeman. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes By the beginning of Dawn, Caroline along with Will have been presumed dead a number of years but there is no direct evidence given to prove this. Gallery Caroline.jpg Caroline_3.jpg Caroline_Aranha_11.png Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Planet of the Apes Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Animal Kindness Category:Parents Category:In Love